


Prompt 2: Pet

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Glaxay Wars is Star Wars, Propagated Podcast is an actual podcast about plants, Tabletop Squadron is an actual play podcast about Star Wars., Villain listens to podcasts about plants and actual plays, creative I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Villain agrees to an interview.
Relationships: hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Prompt 2: Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This will come up in prompt 3?  
> or like. another prompt. idk i wrote like 11 of these before i realized i should upload them here

Interviewer: now i did let people on social media know ahead of time i was interviewing a special villain. some newer villains wrote in to ask how you deal with criticism.

V: scoffs. well. First you gotta understand what is criticism and what is hate. it's almost always hate. it's easy to say don't listen to it. but in reality it's not that easy. just remember no one who is saying hateful things about your super sona knows you. Plenty of people call me heartless. bitch. i spent so much money last month on bringing my dog to a dog spa. AND i tipped 20%. minimum. my dog gets soo many treats and toys. would a heartless bitch do that? no. heartless bitches don’t tip. and you KNOW that the people who spew hate don’t tip worth a damn.

Interviewer: wow. that's pretty heartfelt advice. but i have to ask about the dog now.

V: of fucking course! Do you want to see a pic? hold on. it's only like half my pictures. His name is [Redacted] a spitz. like a pomeranian but like 20 pounds bigger. oh. actually let's call him Prince. he deserves the privacy. He knows he is cute and doesn’t need others to let him know. Prince is a pretty chill dog and….

Hero couldn’t believe it. He was hoping for more information about V. something to use. and at least a ⅓ of the article was about dogs! the arrogance. an interview was about what your ambitions are, what you are doing, your plans, normal interview things. not your dog and the plants you have or the podcasts you listen to. what a waste of time. even if he happened to listen to the same podcast. so what. a lot of people listened to it. there weren’t many Galaxy Wars podcasts. he huffed and mumbled while he finished his lunch.


End file.
